La vérité cachée
by Dragonha
Summary: Les combats ont cessé, mais tout n’est pas fini, Sasuke n’est pas encore revenu. En plus Gaara revient à Konoha accompagné de sa fiancée ? Naruto s’inquiète et se pose des questions, sa curiosité fait le reste.


**Auteur: **Moi, Dragonha (connue aussi comme Drag ou Mag)

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'idée de cette fic et les noms des gardes de Suna.

**Rating:** M, même MM pour scènes explicites entre hommes, surtout qu'il s'agit d'un Threesome.

**Résumé :** Naruto a 20 ans désormais, les combats ont cessé. Mais tout n'est pas fini, Sasuke n'est pas encore revenu. En plus Gaara revient à Konoha accompagné de sa fiancée ? Naruto s'inquiète et se pose des questions, sa curiosité fait le reste.

Voilà, vous savez tout ou presque alors bonne lecture.

**OS Naruto :**** La vérité cachée. **

Ca faisait presque trois ans maintenant que toute l'affaire Akatsuki avait pris fin. Konoha profitait depuis d'un repos mérité, exempt de missions, la reconstruction du village étant plus importante que tout.

A cause de l'attaque de Pain pour trouver Naruto d'il y a trois ans, il avait fallu recréer entièrement le village, seule subsistait la montagne imposante des cinq hokage. On se servit donc de ce point de repère pour tout remettre en place. Au bout de très longs mois d'acharnement, un semblant de vie décente reprit son cours.

Il fallut un peu moins d'un an pour que le village retrouve toute sa splendeur et sa joie de vivre habituelle. Et ce jour-là avait également signée le vingtième anniversaire du ninja grâce auquel l'organisation de mythomanes s'était effondrée : l'anniversaire du protégé de feu Jiraya et de Tsunade : Naruto Uzumaki.

La fête avait été très réussie, Naruto avait été ravi d'être entouré de tous ses amis, survivants de la dernière bataille et du cinquième hokage et de son assistante. Le buffet et la soirée dansante avait été très appréciée de tous, particulièrement de Chôji pour la nourriture et des filles pour la danse. D'ailleurs, le blond avait dansé avec la plupart d'entre elles.

Il faut dire que son physique y était sans doute pour beaucoup, il avait grandi et pris du muscle grâce à ses entraînements et à la guerre contre l'Akatsuki. Ses cheveux avaient également poussé, lui arrivant désormais dans le milieu du dos.

Résultat, Hinata s'était évanouie quand ses amies l'avaient poussée devant son amour secret pour danser. Les autres jeunes filles avaient dès lors profité de l'occasion pour s'accaparer le héros du jour pendant presque toute la nuit.

Certains autres garçons avaient aussi pu profiter des filles grâce à leurs consommations excessives d'alcool. Ils pouvaient enfin se laisser aller maintenant qu'ils étaient majeurs et qu'ils avaient les prétextes pour les bourrages de gueule.

Cependant, une ombre avait un peu obscurcie la joie de Naruto. Son ami Sasuke qui avait combattu à ses côtés contre le maître incontesté de l'Akatsuki n'était toujours pas revenu au village. Il lui avait pourtant avoué qu'il ne lui en voulait plus, qu'il était pardonné et il avait espéré qu'il rentre à la maison.

Mais évidemment, son argument avait comme toujours été détruit, lui l'avait peut-être excusé mais les villageois et leurs amis ne seraient sans doute pas du même avis que lui. Sans regarder en arrière, le brun s'était donc enfui il ne savait où et Naruto était triste que malgré toutes leurs mésaventures terminées, il ne soit pas revenu, il aurait pourtant aimé le voir franchir les portes du village et qu'ils redeviennent amis comme avant.

Malgré cela, le blond arrêta de penser à lui et poursuivit la fête comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, même avec tous ses efforts, il ne put s'empêcher de regretter de ne pas lui avoir avoué son plus grand secret. Il était amoureux de Sasuke.

Il ne l'avait réalisé que quand le garçon avait risqué sa vie contre le tout puissant chef de l'organisation, affublé en prime des bijus que ses confrères avaient capturés sous ses ordres. Ca n'avait pas été le moment approprié pour s'en rendre compte mais c'était cela qui lui avait donné le courage et la détermination de sauver tout le monde. Ce qu'il avait fait grâce aux pouvoirs de Kyubi.

Tout le monde avait aussi été soulagé que les réceptacles des monstres à queues s'en sortent sans trop de casse. Le sort les retenant sous le joug de leur ennemi s'était brisé quand celui-ci avait perdu le combat face à Sasuke et Naruto. Dans le lot, Gaara s'en sortait très bien, les autres personnes avaient eu besoin de plus de soins de la part de l'équipe médicale de Konoha.

Et c'est également à cette occasion que notre blond préféré, avait pris conscience que son ami du sable était vraiment attirant. Le blond se retrouva au final à faire le point sur ses sentiments profonds. Sakura, il l'avait oubliée depuis longtemps. Il aimait Sasuke depuis belle lurette mais ne l'avait réalisé que sur le tard, quand à Gaara, il avait un charme indéniable et semblait également l'attirer. Quelle ironie attiré par deux garçons et qu'il ne pouvait pas voir comme il le voulait, le premier étant introuvable, le deuxième étant d'un rang élevé auquel il devait le respect, et donc suivre l'étiquette devant tout le monde.

Bref, étant un jeune homme en pleine santé, il n'était pas rare que le blondinet se masturbe quotidiennement dans son lit en pensant aux deux garçons de sa vie. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment, murmurant le nom de ses deux amours en jouissant. Une fois repu, il nettoya brièvement les tâches qu'il avait faites, puis s'endormit repartant dans ses rêves avec Sasuke et Gaara.

Quelques jours plus tard, un aigle apporta un message de Suna au poste d'observation de Konoha. Ce fut Shizune qui intercepta le message et l'amena à sa destinataire. Tsunade s'empressa donc de lire la missive qu'elle lui apportait.

« Et bien, il en aura mis du temps ! Shizune ? » « Oui, Tsunade-sama ? » La femme la regarda un instant, d'un regard crispé. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas que son ancienne disciple l'appelle ainsi. Elles avaient partagés énormément de choses ensemble, elle pouvait donc se permettre, elle exigeait même qu'elle la tutoie.

La jeune femme sembla le comprendre en la regardant et baissa les yeux, même si elles étaient amies, elle devait un respect absolu à sa supérieure. Au son de la voix de l'hokage, la femme médecin reporta son attention sur elle.

« Il semblerait que Gaara de Suna se soit trouvé une fiancée. Je me demande si c'est un mariage arrangé ou s'il l'a choisie. Enfin, cela ne nous regarde pas. Bref, il nous demande l'hospitalité pour quelques jours. Il aimerait passer chez nous pour un temps. Nous l'a présenté et se reposer dans notre célèbre hôtel d'onsen. Peux-tu aller réserver une suite pour eux ? »

« J'y vais tout de suite. » Aussitôt, Shizune disparut du bureau et fila à toute vitesse régler sa petite mission. Restée seule Tsunade laissa cours à une pensée insidieuse. Même si Konoha et Suna était allié, elle voyait mal pourquoi le Kazekage tenait à leur montrer sa belle. Elle songea à une exhibition de pouvoir, qui disait fiancée et mariage présageait des enfants et donc une possible lignée pour le pays. Cependant, elle connaissait Gaara et savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire un coup pareil.

Malgré elle, elle ramena la raison à Naruto. Le garçon du désert voulait sans doute lui montrer que grâce à lui, il avait pu avancer et apprendre ce qu'était l'amour et enfin le partager avec quelqu'un. Elle espéra que ça soit cela, mais pour avoir elle-même des pressions avec les anciens, elle redoutait que les vieux jeux de Suna ne se soient mêlés de l'histoire.

Comme à l'habitude l'information, connue seulement de Tsunade et de Shizune, fut diffusée rapidement grâce à un ou deux ninjas passant dans le couloir et avide de ragots en tout genre. La quinquagénaire ne fut donc pas surprise, connaissant les deux pipelettes qu'elles chargeaient continuellement de lui amener ses documents, de voir débarquer Naruto plus tard dans la journée.

Celui-ci l'a houspilla de questions sur la soi-disant fiancée de Gaara. N'étant elle-même pas trop renseignée sur la jeune fille, elle ne fut pas cuisinée longtemps, et put enfin se reposer en buvant son thé.

Le blond, quant à lui, s'isola dans les bois pour penser à ses amours ratés, voilà maintenant que l'un des deux se fiançait. La vie était décidément trop injuste avec lui, il ne pouvait jamais être insouciant de tout sans qu'une mauvaise nouvelle lui casse le moral.

Les jours passèrent cependant rapidement et la visite de Gaara et sa copine approchait. Cela rendit le blond affreusement nerveux, comment pouvait-il s'empêcher de reluquer un des garçons de son cœur. L'idée de ne pas aller le voir l'avait bien sûr effleuré. Il se serait bien terré dans sa maison, mais le roux savait où il habitait et voudrait sans doute discuter avec lui, même sans sa fiancée.

Bref, quand le moment serait venu, il affronterait son ami et la fille qui le lui avait piqué en face. Et vint le moment redouté, trop rapidement au goût du pauvre blond.

Tous les chunins qui avaient combattu avec Gaara se postèrent à l'entrée du village, derrière leur maître Hokage, ainsi qu'avec les ninjas de rangs supérieurs. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur un signe de main de Tsunade et les troupes attendirent patiemment l'arrivée de leurs invités.

Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à apparaître, toujours ponctuel. C'était un petit groupe composé uniquement de Gaara, son frère et sa sœur, et bien sûr de sa fiancée. Les quatre étaient entourés par trois ninjas de rang supérieur, emmitouflés dans de longues capes couleur crème, une capuche cachant leurs visages, dont on ne voyait que les yeux.

Les gens de Konoha saluèrent respectueusement le kage du vent et la petite troupe du sable leur rendit le salut. Puis vint la présentation du groupe d'arrivants. Le seigneur du pays du vent fit le tour de ses compagnons. Tout le monde avait bien sûr reconnu Temari et Kankurô. Les gardes furent également présentés, et déclarés non armés. Les trois hommes avaient pour noms : Nakoya, Nateru et Kuruhito.

Enfin vint le tour de celle qu'on supposait la fiancée de Gaara. Elle était belle, pas très grande avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux gris. Une jolie fille somme toute qui avait tout d'une princesse. Ce qui déplut fortement à Naruto, doit-on vraiment le préciser. Avec elle comme rivale, il savait tout de suite qu'il n'avait aucune chance, et puis ça confirmait que le roux était hétéro pour ne pas arranger ses affaires. Il commença donc à ne plus se faire d'illusions.

Tsunade ravie, invita la petite troupe à la suivre, les conduisant en personne à leur hôtel pour qu'ils se reposent. Elle dispersa sur son passage ses troupes, en leur ordonnant de reprendre leur poste. Les portes se refermèrent derrière les sept gens du désert, qui suivirent sans plus tarder l'hokage.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel des Sources se passa sans problèmes, confirmant que ce n'était pas une attaque dissimulée, ce qui lui aurait paru très étonnant du roux, qui devait beaucoup à ce village.

La blonde les laissa à la porte de l'auberge et repartit vers son bureau, des papiers inintéressants l'attendant. Mais connaissant Shizune, elle avait intérêt à s'y mettre si elle ne voulait pas qu'elle l'a harcèle continuellement. Et puis, plus vite elle s'y mettait, plus vite le calvaire prenait fin.

Le groupe de sept s'enregistra donc rapidement à l'accueil, investissant leurs chambres pour se reposer du trajet. Ils avaient trois chambres, une pour Temari, une pour Gaara et sa copine et la dernière pour les trois gardes, Kankurô s'incrusta dans la chambre de sa sœur, après s'être assuré qu'elle soit changée.

Naruto, lui, s'était de nouveau isolé pour déprimer sans se faire voir. Il pleura un peu évacuant sa rage de s'être fait souffler le seul garçon qu'il avait à sa portée. Il avait bien essayé de flairer la piste de Sasuke de nombreuses fois mais il ne l'avait jamais retrouvé. A croire qu'un scénario similaire à l'histoire Orochimaru recommençait.

Il se secoua finalement après son accès de défaitisme, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Il y avait parait-il des scènes de ménage dans les couples, avec de la chance, son amour secret pourrait peut-être casser ses fiançailles. Mais il n'avait guère beaucoup d'espoir.

Le détenteur de Kyubi repartit chez lui, laissant une soirée de répit aux voyageurs. Il se connaissait, il avait beau souffrir il ne pourrait pas éviter son ami du désert très longtemps. Il se résolut donc à lui rendre visite le lendemain.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Gaara et sa fiancée parurent enchantés de le voir, surtout le garçon, son timide sourire le témoignait. Il représenta sa future femme à celui qui avait représenté son premier véritable ami. Ils discutèrent joyeusement pendant une bonne heure, avant que Naruto ne juge que son pauvre cœur ait été assez malmené. Ils étaient le couple parfait, tous aussi beaux l'un que l'autre, cultivés et polis, semblant même savoir ce que l'autre pensait.

En bref, Naruto était écœuré, tant par la fille que par son sentiment de possessivité déplacé. S'il avait été exemplaire devant eux, en lui il ne pouvait en dire autant, dénigrant la fille sur tous ce qu'il détestait chez elle. Puis, il n'avait cessé de hurler, toujours en pensées, que le beau gosse était à lui, et uniquement à lui.

S'ils l'avaient entendu, ils l'auraient traité de fou. Cependant, aucune remarque déplacée n'entacha la fin de leur discussion. Le blond fila donc s'en demander son reste quand il s'excusa auprès des deux personnes pour se retirer.

Malgré sa bonne figure, son ami avait bien compris sa douleur cachée. « Ah ! On n'aurait peut-être pas du jouer toute cette comédie. Il va m'en vouloir maintenant. Alors, que c'est bien la dernière chose que je veux. »

« Ah ! Les hommes, plus aveugles tu meurs ! » soupirèrent deux vois féminines. La tête de Temari et des autres surgirent de derrière la porte coulissante. Et évidemment, à cette remarque, tous les garçons de la pièce les dévisagèrent.

« Nii-chan, si on n'a monté cette histoire, c'est justement pour que vous ouvriez les yeux. C'est énorme comme un village que vous vous aimez ! Il faut toujours vous remonter les bretelles pour que vous avanciez, vous êtes des hommes ou des chèvres ? »

Atterrer par son vocabulaire, les six autres firent mine de se foutre de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Résultat, la jeune blonde s'énerva encore plus. « Bon ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais t'en donner une moi de solution ! »

« Du calme, Temari-san. N'oubliez pas que personne ne doit nous remarquer. A hurler comme ça, vous allez rameuter le village. » adoucit la brune.

« Ah ! Tu as raison, Raya-chan mais je te jure, les hommes ne sont que de piètres idiots. » répliqua la kunoichi. « Mais ouais, et c'est pour ça, que toi, tu as réussi à tomber amoureuse du roi des fainéants et piètres idiots. » lâcha sarcastiquement Kankurô. Ce qui lui valut une énorme bosse sur le crâne de la part de sa chère sœur.

Bref, après ce moment de pure bêtise, Temari s'empressa d'expliquer son plan à tous, zieutant particulièrement un des gardes en parlant. Une fois l'explication terminée, et limpide pour tous, ils convinrent que c'était une excellente idée. Et celle qui l'avait lancée en était fière.

Ainsi, tout fut mis en application dès le lendemain. Les deux filles contentes de leur stratagème prirent du bon temps pendant cette journée-là, ne voulant pas particulièrement assisté à la mise en couple, qu'elles avaient elles-mêmes échafaudés.

Par hasard, les deux filles rencontrèrent dans un magasin Shikamaru en train d'acheter semble-t-il un petit cadeau. La vendeuse étant en train de l'emballer, elles n'avaient pas mis longtemps à comprendre.

Les deux filles du désert se sourire franchement, sachant pertinemment pour qui il réservait cette petite chose, qu'elle quelle soit. Cependant, elles furent soufflées quand le garçon passa près d'elle, sans s'arrêter et ne rougissant même pas. La blonde jeune fille toute guillerette se transforma alors en furie. Shikamaru, comprit trop tard ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il atterrit sur ses fesses à dix mètres de l'endroit où il était, à cause d'un sale coup de vent.

« Galère, ah ces filles, je les comprendrais jamais décidément. » Ca ne l'empêcha pas de filer de la vue des deux filles pour échapper à la tornade.

Pendant ce temps, Kankurô était lui aussi en ville, heureusement loin de la folie destructrice de sa sœur. Seulement lui était en mission, très spéciale. Il trouva finalement sa cible, après avoir croisé un chewing-gum rose lui filant une info de tout premier ordre. Ainsi donc, il repéra enfin celui qu'il cherchait chez Ichiraku Ramen, comme la fille le lui avait dit.

« Ah ! Naruto, je te trouve enfin ! Vite, viens avec moi, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Gaara et Raya, sa fiancée, sont en train de dévaster l'hôtel. Je crois que c'est une grosse scène de ménage. » « Pourquoi, tu veux que je vienne moi ? Temari et les trois autres doivent pouvoir les calmer. »

« Justement non, Temari, nous a lâché pour faire du shopping, quant aux gardes, ils sont assez forts pour retenir Gaara, mais seulement pour deux minutes. Et je ne tiens franchement pas à devoir me battre contre mon frère. Alors que toi, tu l'as déjà affronté, alors aides-moi, s'il te plaît. Après tout, si tu es le prochain hokage, tu me dois bien ça, c'est ton village si je ne m'abuse. »

Finissant son bol, et soupirant discrètement, il suivit résigné son ami jusqu'à l'hôtel. Bon, d'accord, ils y étaient mais tout était vachement calme, pas un bruit. Alors ? Où étais le combat ?

« Dis, Kankurô, tu te foutrais pas un peu de moi par hasard ? » demanda légèrement énervé le blond. « Mais pas du tout ! Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur. J'ai juste dit qu'ils risquaient de détruire l'hôtel nuance. Ils étaient dans l'onsen quand je suis parti. Gaara a même réservé un bain spécial pour eux deux, c'est la troisième porte du couloir, sur ta droite. »

« Bon sur ce, je te laisse te charger de ça, j'ai affaire. » Sitôt dit, le garçon du désert disparu et laissa son ami de Konoha devant les portes de l'hôtel. Pas vraiment convaincu de l'histoire qu'on lui avait servie, il n'entra pas. Il contourna plutôt le bâtiment. Les bains se situaient en plein milieu d'une colline de pierres, et le côté était bordé de corniches, assez pratique pour observer ce qui se passait dans l'onsen. En prime quelques buissons, bordaient les environs.

C'est ce qu'utilisa le jeune ninja pour se faufiler jusqu'au bain qu'on lui avait indiqué. Il se camoufla donc dans un petit fourré, pour observer son ami… au prise avec un de ses gardes ? Il s'était douté que Kankurô se foutait de sa gueule, mais à ce point-là. Et puis que fichait Gaara avec un de ses hommes dans un bain.

'_Ah ! Suis-je bête ils vont simplement prendre un bain. Je me suis fait avoir en beauté, et moi qu'est-ce que je fais en grand doué que je suis ? Je ne marche pas je vole ! Quel abruti je suis. Si je chope l'autre je lui fais sa fête.' _pensa en tout logique le blondinet.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à partir quand une chose incroyable se produisit sous ses yeux. Là, les deux hommes… ils venaient de s'embrasser ! _'Qu'est-ce que c'est que pour une histoire de dingue ! Il a une fiancée et se fait un de ses gardes ? Je le voyais pas comme ça, mon petit Gaa-chan.'_

Effectivement, dans l'eau chaude, le roux du désert explorait allègrement la bouche d'un de ses gardes. Ils gémissaient déjà, l'échange étant plus que sauvage et les mains se faisant exploratrices de la chaire offerte. Comprendre que le brun de garde massait les fesses du roux qui ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde.

Le blondinet, toujours planqué derrière ses herbes, crut reconnaître l'homme qui se faisait son amour secret. S'il se souvenait bien, il s'agissait de Kuruhito, celui qu'il avait remarqué à cause de ses yeux de jais, pareils à ceux de Sasuke.

La vision de débauche qu'ils offraient, ne donna pas du tout envie à Naruto de se soustraire du spectacle. Aussi, il se cala le plus confortablement possible derrière son fourré et mata les deux garçons en train de se toucher en plein air.

Ces derniers, encore inconscients de la présence d'une tiers personne les reluquant sans vergogne, continuèrent leurs embrassades. Puis, alors que le brun commençait à parsemer de baiser le cou bronzé de son partenaire, le dit amant lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. « Tu crois qu'il va venir ? »

L'autre ne fit que gémir son accord et poursuivit son exploration du magnifique corps qu'il avait à disposition. Empressé de passer à la vitesse supérieure, le garde cala son maître contre un rocher et le souleva, afin de le faire asseoir sur la pierre. Sitôt dans une position plus pratique, l'homme enfonça le membre tendu devant lui dans sa bouche.

Gaara se cambra dès lors et s'allongea sur la pierre, gémissant et donnant une image purement érotique et délicieusement appétissante aux deux garçons qui le mataient. Naruto en était devenu rouge comme une brique, et il faillit saigner du nez. L'instigateur de ce magnifique spectacle, ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de dévorer voracement sa friandise en se ravissant de l'extatique visage, légèrement rougi.

Le rythme déjà rapide sur le sexe du roux s'accrut soudainement, le faisant jouir rapidement dans la bouche de son partenaire. C'est à ce moment que Gaa-chan ne put s'empêcher de crier le nom du garçon qui lui faisait ces choses délicieuses et perverses. « Sas…uke. »

'_Dites-moi_ _que je viens d'halluciner ! Il a dit Sasuke, c'est impossible. Ce doit être un autre, c'est un nom répandu après tout. Non ? Raah ! Pauvre de moi, qu'ais-je fais pour mériter cela !'_ pensa le blond allongé à même le sol caché par un buisson.

Une attaque surprise le délogea alors malgré lui de sa cache, le faisant voir des deux baigneurs. Les deux autres gardes en faction, après avoir rempli leur mission : amener le blond devant les deux amants, s'enfuirent rapidement de leur cachette et s'en allèrent courir les rues. Les retrouvailles ne leur disaient rien qui vaille, donc autant ne pas rester là.

« Naruto ! » s'écria Gaara. A l'appel, le garçon se retourna, et déglutit difficilement, il avait la luxure en tentation devant lui. Comment résister ? Le deuxième homme dans le bain se retourna figeant les mouvements du blond.

Ce visage, ces yeux et ce demi-sourire ironique. Il ne les connaissait que trop bien et ne put s'empêcher de prononcer son nom. « Sasuke ! » « Salut Naruto. » répondit la voix grave du brun. Pour le coup, ils avaient droit à un blond muet sur les fesses.

« Mais comment ? Et depuis quand ? » balbutia faiblement le garçon de Konoha. « On va tout te raconter Naruto. » commença Gaara, encore gêné du spectacle qu'il avait du faire pour approcher le deuxième homme de sa vie.

L'histoire commença donc, profitant que le mateur soit calme et leur prête attention. « Après la bataille finale, Sasuke a erré sans but pendant quelques mois, avant de débarquer à Suna. Il s'est écroulé à nos portes, nous l'avons donc soigné, sachant qu'il nous avait aidés à réchapper à l'Akatsuki. »

« Dès qu'il s'est senti mieux, il a voulu s'en aller mais nous l'avons retenu, moi tout particulièrement. Je me suis peu à peu rendu compte que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour lui, c'est pourquoi j'ai essayé de le garder près de moi aussi longtemps que possible. Bien sûr, tu le connais, il en a eu assez à un moment, c'est ce jour-là que je lui ai annoncé que je l'aimais. »

« Nous avons commencé par sortir ensemble, et ça marchait plutôt bien. Puis un jour, il m'a avoué qu'il y avait encore comme un manque dans son cœur. Et il se trouvait que j'avais aussi ce sentiment. Après en avoir parlé, nous avons monté un plan avec l'aide de Kankurô et de Temari, ainsi qu'avec deux, trois personnes dignes de confiance. »

« Tu l'auras compris, le plan consistait à introduire Sasuke dans le village, sans que tout le monde ne soit au courant. On l'a donc fait passer pour un garde, et une kunoichi fidèle à jouer le rôle de ma fiancée. Je sais qu'on aurait peut-être pas du faire ça, mais c'était le seul moyen. »

Gaara se tut, guettant la réaction de son ami. Celui-ci était sidéré, mais un élément manquait pour qu'il comprenne toute l'histoire. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez cherché à trouver en venant ici ? Qu'est-ce qui vous manque ? Qu'y a-t-il d'aussi important pour mentir à tant de gens comme ça ? »

A sa question, Sasuke répondit vivement. « Tss ! Décidément Dobe tu ne changeras jamais ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Tout ce qu'on voulait en venant ici, c'était te revoir. Et on espérait aussi que… que tu nous aimerais. On est tous les deux amoureux dingue de toi, Naru-chan. Et cela fait longtemps, même si on était trop jeunes à l'époque pour le comprendre. »

Les mots du brun se gravèrent dans l'esprit du possesseur de Kyubi. Ils l'aimaient ! Les deux garçons de ses rêves l'aimaient ! C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

« Merci ! » Un simple mot avait franchi les lèvres du blond. Pour toute réponse, deux bras se tendirent vers lui. Le garçon s'empressa de répondre à l'invitation. Se dévêtant, sans plus y penser, il offrit un spectacle des plus beaux à ses deux amours, pressés d'explorer son corps.

Très vite, les deux garçons furent rejoints et un ballet des plus sensuels commença à se jouer dans les onsen. Naru-chan fut rapidement encerclé par deux poignes l'empêchant de se soustraire à l'avalanche de baisers qui lui déferla dessus. Embrassé par Gaara et Sasuke c'était le paradis pour Naruto.

Les gémissements ne tardèrent donc pas à franchir ses lèvres, et par la même occasion à enfiévrer ses deux assaillants. Sasuke n'y tenant plus captura la bouche si tentante de Naruto. Il avait un goût de ramen, mais aussi son goût bien à lui, celui qui fit comprendre au brun que c'était là sa vraie maison, avec son Naru et son Gaa-chan.

Des geignements de bonheur s'extirpèrent par à-coups de leur affrontement buccale, frustrant le roux, qui lui aussi voulait goûter à son blond préféré. Il patienta, attendant son tour, en butinant le cou bronzé et en le parsemant de quelques suçons. Et cela contribua à enflammer bien plus le blond. Si bien que son sexe devint très dur, très rapidement.

Le brun sentit parfaitement la virilité de son amour se réveillé complètement. Il eut tôt fait de céder la bouche parfaite à son petit-ami et d'aller explorer le torse magnifiquement imberbe de son ex-ami.

Naruto, complètement perdu dans la valse que lui faisait subir les deux comparses, ne vit pas Sasuke se penché pour aspirer ses tétons, affreusement sensibles. Le brun happa donc un des bourgeons dans sa bouche, maltraitant l'autre avec ses doigts, Naruto se cambra alors sous la caresse, intensifiant sans le vouloir le baiser qu'il partageait avec Gaara.

Ravi de son effet, le brun continua sa petite torture, rendant le blond extatique entre le plaisir du baiser et celui que lui procurait les points sensibles, savamment touchés. Le roux s'arrêta alors de l'embrasser, un grognement suivi la perte de la bouche chaude. Grognement qui se changea en pur gémissement, quand le roux s'attaqua à son oreille, autre point sensible.

« Ah ! Nnh ! Plus… S'il te plaît…» supplia le pauvre supplicié du plaisir. Ils accédèrent seulement à sa requête après avoir arracher d'autres supplications. Où, entre autres, Naru-chan demandait la délivrance.

Gaara se retira alors de son dos, aidant son brun à plaquer leur amant sur un rocher. Dès que le beau gosse aux yeux azurés les supplia du regard de s'y mettre, Gaara monta sur le rocher devant son amoureux et positionna son membre gonflé tout près de la bouche de la tentation réincarnée.

Sans hésitation, le possesseur du démon renard engouffra le sexe à portée dans sa bouche, le pompant doucement. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke était resté dans l'eau, derrière son Naru-chan plus qu'excitant. Aussitôt qu'il vit la petite gâterie, il se remit à participer au jeu. Il s'amusa à redessiner les courbes du dos hâlé, tout en passant ses mains expertes sur le torse de son amant, titillant encore les tétons de tant en tant.

Le plaisir monta de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le rythme s'accélérait. Naruto finit par jouer, tendu en arc, avec les testicules de Gaara, en continuant à lui léchouiller son sexe. Quant à Sasuke, après le dos, il souleva un peu Naruto pour atteindre ses fesses et les mordiller à loisir, léchant au passage la raie de ses fesses, commençant à le préparer pour la suite.

Le garçon de Suna finit par arriver dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis, tant l'ardeur et la vision d'indécence qu'il offrait lui procurait un plaisir insoutenable. Il se remit rapidement de son orgasme pour maintenir son blond en place le temps que le brun finisse de le préparer de sa langue.

Enfin, le vainqueur d'Akatsuki retrouva la terre ferme et deux corps se pressèrent sur lui. Gaara était revenu dans l'eau et insinua rapidement deux doigts dans son antre, le lubrifiant un peu plus pour leur future pénétration. Ils ne restèrent cependant pas inactifs durant ce temps. Naruto en profita pour plus participer, masturbant les deux membres de ses deux hommes, dans l'eau.

Sasuke profita de l'occasion, pour attraper les lèvres du roux, maximalisant le plaisir de tous. Même s'il l'atteignit difficilement, l'action se fit plus rapide et chacun s'ajusta à l'autre. Pour un peu, ils se seraient répandus en même temps.

Estimant que la préparation avait été suffisante, l'eau jouant un certain rôle pour humidifier leurs sexes et leurs antres, ils passèrent enfin aux choses sérieuses. Naruto fut de nouveau pris en sandwich et pénétré d'un coup par deux queues assez imposantes. La douleur fut là, mais bien amoindrie par le liquide qui l'entourait. Il esquissa alors lui-même les mouvements de va-et-vient pour ne pas se blesser.

Les deux autres ne s'en plaignirent pas, maintenant le garçon dans une étreinte forte et amoureuse. Au fur et à mesure que Naruto s'adaptait les mouvements se firent plus vifs, plus brutaux, amenant les trois garçons dans un orgasme dévastateur.

Ils prononcèrent les mots tellement attendus en se répandant dans l'eau de l'onsen. « Je vous aime. » Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps dans la piscine naturelle, savourant juste la présence de ses amours enfin réunis.

Pendant ce temps en ville, Shikamaru avait échappé à Temari. Mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide apparemment, la jeune fille, utilisant son éventail comme tapis volant pour le repérer plus facilement, lui tomba dessus. « Alors ? On joue les cachottiers ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça et pour qui c'est sale froussard ? »

Le pauvre garçon était agressé, presque bloqué contre un mur mais ne sembla pas trop effrayé. Il tendit juste la main, un petit paquet au creux des mains. « Ce… C'est pour moi ? » Shika acquiesça et l'intima de l'ouvrir.

Elle s'exécuta pour découvrir dans le boitier un superbe collier, serti d'une unique pierre, un lapis-lazuli. Sa couleur préférée. Elle eut un magnifique sourire, qui ravi le chunin. Puis d'un coup la magie cessa. « Si c'était pour moi, pourquoi tu m'as évité comme ça, petit con ? »

« Parce que je suis un homme timide, et t'offrir ça devant quelqu'un très peu pour moi. » Bref, et sciant, tout ce que la jeune fille trouva à répondre fut : « T'es vraiment idiot, un vrai bébé. »

« Peut-être bien, mais au moins je peux t'embrasser maintenant, hein ? On est ensemble après tout. » « Grouilles-toi, limace. » Là-dessus, le couple, un peu saugrenu, s'embrassa vivement, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Heu… enfin, presque.

« Je vais le tuer, celui-là. Si jamais il fait du mal à ma sœur, il entendra parler du pays. Et les deux autres n'y échapperont pas si Gaara est triste. » lâcha tout bas, Kankurô regardant fâché le couple dans la ruelle.

« Dites donc, maître Kankurô, ne diriez-vous pas ça, en partie parce que vous n'avez pas de petite amie ? » demandèrent tout aussi bas les trois gardes ninjas. « Oh ! La ferme ! Vous pouvez parler vous. » « Mais, oui, Raya et moi sommes ensemble après tout et Nakoya est marié. » « Bande de traîtres ! »

FIN

Note de fin de chapitre: pour ceux qui se poseraient la question du nom que j'ai inventé pour Sasuke, j'ai simplement accolé Kuru (ténèbres) et Hito (personne). Je trouvais que ça collait plutôt bien à la personnalité de Sasuke.

Voilà. Alors des reviews s'il vous plaît, car il me semble que ce couple est d'habitude apprécié. (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi, tout larmoyant)


End file.
